powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anubis Cruger
Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger is the former head of Space Patrol Delta Earth Base and Shadow Ranger, now Supreme Commander of SPD and eventually functional leader of Cyber V. Character History Years ago, Emperor Gruumm attacked the planet Sirius with his Troobian Forces. Cruger, along with his fellow Sirians, banded together to form a fighting force against the attacking evil, they formed the first Space Patrol Delta. However, as valiantly as they fought, they lost and Sirius was destroyed, and Cruger's wife, Isinia, was lost. Grumm believed that Doggie Cruger had been eliminated, and left him on the planet. However, once Cruger awoke, he found his planet barren and all other Sirians destroyed. S.P.D. Doggie then left for Earth, where he became the Commander of Space Patrol Delta. Cruger also acted as the mentor of the A-Squad Power Rangers. He then chose the S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers to take the place of the A-Squad who had become missing in action. Cruger advised the B-Squad in their year-long battle with Grumm and his Troobian forces. When General Benagg (who had led the attack on Sirius) showed up on Earth, it brought back horrible memories and tough emotions for Commander Cruger. At first he did not want to face them, but with the help of the B-Squad Rangers and Kat Manx, Commander Cruger took on his past and Benagg. Kat Manx had made Doggie a S.P.D. Patrol Morpherm allowing him to morph into the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. As the Shadow Ranger, Cruger helped his Rangers in battle, but he was still haunted by what had transpired on Sirius. When he fought Icthior, the monster told Cruger that Isinia was still alive. Cruger did not believe the word of the criminal. However, after Cruger was captured by the A-Squad and turned over to Emperor Gruumm, he was shown the Isinia was indeed alive. She had been captured by Gruumm during the battle on Sirius. Endings When the A-Squad Rangers returned, Cruger returned to using them as the main Rangers, debriefing them ahead of B-Squad who believed they'd go back to being Zord cleanup detail and the reserves, but it is likely that he merely did this out of procedure as Kat told B-Squad that Cruger had once told her that B-Squad were the best Rangers he'd ever worked with and he was proud to serve with them. A-Squad ended up proving to be evil and captured Cruger, taking him to Gruumm's ship where he is briefly reunited with Isinia and later B-Squad when they are captured. Thanks to the help of Piggy, Cruger and the B-Squad managed to escape. While the B-Squad went to fight off Omni in his Magnificence Body, Cruger went to get his wife back. Cruger faced against Mora and easily defeated and contained her, then he went up against Gruumm. Cruger defeated Gruumm, who apparently fell to his death and he and Isinia were finally reunited. During the battle with Omni, Kat contacted Cruger as she had found a weakness in the Magnificence. In order for the Rangers to utilize it, Cruger had to open up a panel in the Magnificence, but likely wouldn't survive the destruction. Even knowing this, Cruger made the decision to possibly sacrifice himself to stop the threat. Cruger opened up the panel, allowing the S.W.A.T. Megazord to fire a blast through it that destroyed the Magnificence. Both Commander Cruger and Isinia were thought to have been lost, but they emerged out of the rubble and were not harmed. But before the celebration could begin, Gruumm too came out of the wreckage. Even though the Rangers offered their help, Cruger decided to battle Gruumm himself, unmorphed. Cruger easily defeated Gruumm who ordered him to finish him off. Cruger instead cut off the top Gruumm's horn and after mocking him, contained him and celebrated the victory with everyone. Commander Cruger remained at S.P.D. Earth Station as Commander, though he did receive a new uniform. He watched as the Omega and Nova Rangers went home and after checking that Sky would follow the orders of anyone who was made the new Red Ranger as Jack was leaving, promoted him to Red Ranger status. Soon, however, he became the new Supreme Commander of S.P.D. after Fowler "Birdie" retired; Cruger chose Sky as the new commander. Return to Earth Cruger transferred most of S.P.D.'s operations offworld just forty years before the arrival of Anya Maize, and her message warning of Kalask's future invasion. Cruger authorized General Phillip Sauder to begin preparing to combat this menace, returning to S.P.D. headquarters where he was needed. Later, Cruger returned to meet the Cyber Rangers alongside President Winters. He was first puzzled by the twins absence , then angered when Winters' paranoia led her to expose them to the team. During the press conference-turned-battle, he morphed into the Shadow Ranger to defend Winters from Assassin and Emeralde. Accompanying the Rangers back to Fort Myers, Cruger promised to make the situation right, and took over operations while General Sauder met with Winters. About a fifth of the staff left, frightened off by the Hybrids in their midst, and Cruger arranged for replacements. Sauder returned, and Cruger warned him that he would be watching him, before saying goodbye to the Rangers. He was going to appeal to the Galactic Council for jurisdiction over the Kalask situation, in order to take command and reactivate the Venturases' Ranger status. Recently, he appeared back on Earth to discuss the Venturas twins' latest secret doing with Alpha 5, whom they had gotten to help. Back in Newtech City, he met with Kat Manx, who had just infiltrated Fort Myers pretending to be working for Winters, and was pleased ot hear that the Cyber Rangers were doing well. However, he was still concerned about the twins' project, saying that if they didn't act soon, it would blow up in everyone's faces. He elected to cryptically tell the Twins to collect "answers" from General Sauder's office, in order to create some internal chaos. Both he and Dr. Manx were reluctant to do this to the team, but Alphabet Soup's hold on the project needed to be broken. To this purpose, he assigned Lieutenant Conner to find the Twins' secret lab before Alphabet Soup could, and Conner succeeded, sending him the coordinates. In Newtech City, Cruger and Manx prepared for Alphabet Soup's next move. Cruger was not worried: he had faith in Cyber V, and he was ready to intervene just in case. Although Kat was concerned about Sauder, Cruger disagreed, making some cryptic remarks about him before leaving to confront the Venturases. He arrived in their secret lab as the two tried to decide whether to disobey Jeremy's orders and go into battle despite their injuries. There, he brought up the question of why they'd wanted to become Rangers in the first place. Their answers led him to point out the way they had sought attention since childhood. He warned them that there was nothing more dangerous than someone who became a hero for the wrong reasons, and left them with that thought. Confronting Sauder in his office, Cruger demanded the full truth. After Sauder explained, Cruger set forth the choice that had been plaguing Sauder subconsciously for some time: would he stand with Cyber V or Alphabet Soup? Sauder chose the Rangers, and he and Cruger went to help the team against the Commandroids (Cruger morphing again). The full explanation came out back at base. When Jeremy hinted at him and Kat joining the team, Cruger told him not to push his luck. Privately, he and Sauder decided to keep the truth about the Venturas parents' deaths a secret for the moment, to protect the team until they could deal with Winters. Before he left (temporarily: Cruger had no intention of abandoning Cyber V with Kalask and Alphabet Soup still on the loose), Cruger ordered Sauder to bring Fort Myers' security up to standard, and warned him what would happen if he ever betrayed the Rangers' or Cruger's trust. After this point, both officers co-managed Cyber V. Commanding Cyber V After Winters began attacking semi-active Hybrids, Cruger and Sauder finally explained all of Alphabet Soup's activities to the team--and why the Twins couldn't be sent on the mission. Before he could send the Cyber Rangers to Winters' secret base, her monster attacked Horizon. Thanks to the Twins' stubbornness, Cruger let them come with him on the rescue mission. Their newest project, the Techno Flyer, worked despite being untested (to Cruger's relief), and the mission went off relatively well. They were of course attacked by Winters and Commandroids, having to morph, but all escaped, although Wendy froze at a bad moment. Because of this, Cruger ordered her not to fight in Alphabet Soup-related battles, and announced they would begin combatting her phobia the next day. It didn't go well. Eventually, just seeing a holographic Winters she'd known was coming took all the fight out of Wendy. Although he didn't want to, Cruger decided to relieve her of her morpher--though Jeremy asked to be the one to break the news to her, which he granted. As the Cyber Rangers struggled to defeat Masstruction before his shackles could maim or kill the Twins, Cruger decided to take the Techno Rangers' place with Kat. With Tornado's help, they destroyed the mercenary, though not in time to prevent the shackles from sending the Venturases down a fissure. Returning to base, Cruger found out that Wendy had decided to climb out herself instead of letting Jeremy rescue her. He respected her decision to fight her own battle, and waited for her to reach the surface, which she eventually did. He returned her Techno Op. He later revealed to Kat that with Kalask, Alphabet Soup, Tornado, and themselves all battling within Horizon, that he felt that war between the four factions was inevitable. He was right, and the war wasn't long in coming, either. All too soon, Tornado forced Kalask and Alphabet Soup's hands. Cruger tried to manage the situation from the base, but when Alpha teleported in, informing him that the Twins were trapped, surrounded by Commandroids, he took the field, along with Manx, Sauder, and anyone else the base could spare. The two "retired" Rangers morphed once again, taking on the Commandroids downtown before Alpha managed to break through the comm interference and reach the other Rangers. Through the comm system, they heard Winters kill the Twins, to everyone's shock. Cruger and Manx raced to the scene, arriving to see something that they couldn't believe: Kalask resurrecting the Twins with the nanites he'd stolen from them. The day after the battle, Cruger officiated over Wendy and Jake's wedding. Reality Quake During several reality-wide tremors, Cruger discovered that not only had Wendy disobeyed orders by continuing to work on the Reality Viewer, but she'd accidentally brought someone from a parallel reality into their universe. He wasn't happy, but realized the newcomer--Jane--'s demon expertise might give them an edge in the upcoming battle. He and Kat fought alongside the team, and the allies summoned from the past to help. After the battle, he decided Wendy's own frustration over failing to get the veterans' autographs was punishment enough. In Winters' next attack, Cruger informed the Rangers that her actions put her in S.P.D.'s jurisdiction, but since B-Squad was offworld, and the fact that he wasn't sure he could stop the Rangers, he took half of the team to fight. He engaged Agent Q outside the UN building, defeating and imprisoning him in a data card. After the Rangers defeated Winters, Cruger judged her, finding her guilty, but before he could imprison her as well, Kalask took her away. The Rangers returned to base, but Cruger and Kat remained behind to oversee repairs to the U.N. When he returned to Fort Myers, Cruger focused on the problem of Venja. She'd withstood all of their Zords, and she had a lot of dangerous knowledge about their capabilities--and the weaknesses of the Twins and Anya. Around this time, Isinia joined him on Earth for the duration of the battle against Kalask. At the Halloween party (which Cruger attended as Anubis, with the inevitable jokes), Cruger informed Mai that she'd gotten her counterpart's duties, thanks to Sauder's hard work. When most of the Rangers were abducted, Cruger wasted no time getting the others to work on a solution. Personality Cruger is often tough and stubborn, but fair and is an overall kind-hearted, brave and noble person. Doggie was extremely dedicated to his duties as part of S.P.D and has little to no time for anything outside of it, and expected the same of his subordinates, or in some cases demanded it. Arsenal *Patrol Morpher *Shadow Saber *Delta ATV *Techno Grapple (temporary) *Roverzord (temporary) Appearance As a Sirian, Cmdr. Cruger resembles a scaly blue humanoid with the head of a dog, as well as black dread-like hair running down the back of his head and neck. Category:Cyber V Category:Sixth Ranger Category:PR Allies Category:Mentors Category:Black Ranger